I Choose to Love You
by jieunlicious
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER UPDATE) Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 2 SMA Woosang dihadapkan dengan Kim Jongin sang mantan kekasih dengan Oh Sehun sahabat overprotective yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Disaat itu ia dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol -kapten basket SMA Woosang- yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Do Kyungsoo. Pairing : CHANBAEK - HUNBAEK - KAIBAEK - CHANSOO (GS for Uke) *Beside The Real Story*
1. Chapter 1

" I Choose to Love You "

By : Jieunlicious

Romance - School Life - Drama

: Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun -

\- Park Chanyeol -

\- Kim Jongin -

\- Oh Sehun -

: Other Cast :

\- Do Kyungsoo -

Zitao - Luhan - Yixing

Etc.

Summary :

Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 2 SMA Woosang dihadapkan dengan Kim Jongin sang mantan kekasih dengan Oh Sehun sahabat overprotective yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Disaat itu ia dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol -kapten basket SMA Woosang- yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Do Kyungsoo.

Pairing :

CHANBAEK - HUNBAEK - KAIBAEK - CHANSOO

(GS!)

~~~~~ TEASER ~~~~~

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak - anak, sebelum memulai pelajaran Saya ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru kelas kalian. Silahkan masuk"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Mohon bimbingannya"

.

.

.

.

.

"YAKK OH SEHUN! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja belajar, memang mau apa lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Kim Jongin, lama tidak berjumpa"

"Senang bertemu dengamu, OH SEHUN.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Tapi aku menyukai Park Chanyeol~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bersikaplah seperti sebelumnya, anggap perjodohan ini tidak pernah terjadi dan bersikap seolah – olah tidak saling mengenal ! "

"Baiklah jika kau nyaman dengan itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau begitu baik Byun.. Untuk apa menunggu Chanyeol yang bahkan entah kapan akan membuka hatinya padamu!?"

"Lebih baik dengan Jongin atau Sehun yang jelas – jelas sedang memperebutkanmu"

.

.

"Aku tidak mencintai mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin, benarkah kau mantan kekasih Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau cemburu Park Chanyeol, tidak usah dipungkiri lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku kah? Karena kau? Atau... Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Baek, aku menyesal"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku memakluminya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan memulai hubungan yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya sekedar status belaka"

"Aku menunggu itu semua"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan telah memulai start lebih dulu darimu Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintai mu, Byun Baekhyun~"

Park Chanyeol – Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun -

Notes :

Hai... Jiji balik lagi dengan FF baru, ff sebelum nya 'Hiatus dulu karena kehilangan ide cerita *duh* dan tiba – tiba muncul cerita baru dari pikiran JiJi.

Sebenarnya cerita yang ini 50% beside The Real Story nya JiJi dan digabung sama hasil imajinasi nya Jiji sendiri.

PENASARAN GAK SAMA CHAP 1 nya? Oke bakan di post setelah Chapter 1 nya selesai, masih proses pengerjaan yaa...

Sekian cuap cuap nya dari Jiji ^^ Wassalam :D


	2. Chapter 2

" I Choose To Love U "

By : Jieunlicious

Romance - School Life - Drama

: Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun -

\- Park Chanyeol -

\- Kim Jongin -

\- Oh Sehun -

: Other Cast :

\- Do Kyungsoo -

Zitao - Luhan - Yixing

Etc.

Summary :

Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 2 SMA Woosang dihadapkan dengan Kim Jongin sang mantan kekasih dengan Oh Sehun sahabat overprotective yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Disaat itu ia dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol -kapten basket SMA Woosang- yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Do Kyungsoo.

Pairing :

CHANBAEK - HUNBAEK - KAIBAEK - CHANSOO

(GS!)

Suara langkah kaki dari sepatu bertumit milik Han Songsaenim -Guru Bahasa Inggris- menggema dilorong sekolah yang lengang ini mengingat jam pelajaran pertama sudah masuk 10 menit yang lalu.

Dibelakang sang guru paruh baya, seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat -menyerupai albino- mengikuti langkah sang Guru. Tubuh tinggi atletis dan wajah tampan membuat nya tampak gagah disetiap langkahnya.

Tibalah mereka disebuah kelas berlabel 2A diatas pintu ruangannya, Han songsaenim menghentikan tapakan sepatunya kemudian masuk kekelas lebih dulu sedangkan sang namja albino menunggu diluar kelas sebelum dipersilahkan masuk.

"Baiklah anak - anak, sebelum memulai pelajaran Saya ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru kelas kalian. Silahkan masuk"

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, namja albino itu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas lalu berdiri berdampingan dengan Han Songsaenim.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Mohon bimbingannya"

Namja albino bernama Oh Sehun itu memperkenalkan diri secara singkat diiringi _bow_ diakhir perkenalannya. Mulai terdengar bisik - bisik dari murid perempuan, ada yang penasaran ada pula yang langsung tertarik. Tapi tidak dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang kecoklatan yang duduk dibarisan tengah tepi kiri, tatapan nya benar - benar menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa.

'Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Namja itu... Oh Sehun?!' batin sang yeoja diiringi detakan kencang di jantungnya. Yeoja itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong dibelakang Byun Baekhyun. Angkat tanganmu Byun-haksaeng" interupsi Han Songsaenim.

Dengan gemetar Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, wajah putih nya pucat melihat seringaian terpampang diwajah tampan Oh Sehun.

Langkah Oh Sehun yang semakin mendekat membuat jantungnya juga semakin berdetak kencang. Ya Tuhan! Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Mata Oh Sehun tak lepas dari Baekhyun saat berjalan menuju bangku nya, senyum seringaian nya beruban tampan semakin dekat jarak pandang nya dengan Baekhyun membuat jantung Baekhyun berubah semakin berdegup kencang melihat senyuman milik Oh Sehun si muka datar -begitu kata Baekhyun-.

"Baiklah.. Buka buku kalian halaman 24" suara Han Songsaenim membuka proses pembelajaran.

Buru - buru Baekhyun membuka buku nya dengan cepat dan berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajaran yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Byun Baekhyun~" suara berat khas namja menyapa indra pendengarnya.

'Sialan kau Oh Sehun' rutuk Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun buru - buru keluar kelas setelah mendengar bel istirahat dibunyikan, ia menarik lengan Zitao -sahabatnya- untuk segera keluar kelas.

"Yakk Byun Baekhyun, kenapa terburu - buru sekali? Ish!" protes Tao saat Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya.

"Diam saja dan ikuti saja aku!" perintahnya.

Setelah melewati koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang, ia memelankan langkahnya.

"Tao-yya, eottokhae?" kesal Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Aku juga sangat kaget saat tahu murid baru itu adalah Oh Sehun" jawab Tao.

Huang Zitao adalah yeoja Korea-China yang sudah berteman selama 12 tahun dengan Baekhyun tepatnya saat mereka masih di bangku kanak - kanak. Mereka selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama hingga kini mereka ditakdirkan sekelas. Ia tahu semuanya tentang Baekhyun termasuk kisah cintanya juga Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, namja itu berkenalan dengan Baekhyun sejak dibangku Sekolah Dasar kelas 3. Ia juga mengenal Zitao mengingat ia juga bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Sehun yang 'akan' menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun saat ia akan menyandang status pelajar SMA. Oh Sehun yang pada awalnya bersekolah di Sekang High School baru 'akan' menyatakan perasaan nya pada Baekhyun setahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun resmi menjadi siswi di SMA Woosang, dan sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan perasaan nya ia justru ditolak. Dan kini namja itu dengan ekspresi datarnya muncul secara mendadak dan menjadi siswa baru di SMA Woosang. Siapa yang tidak terkejut?!

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan juga ia sekelas dengan kita, dan jangan lupakan bahwa Oh Sehun duduk dibelakang Byun Baekhyun saat ini.." gerutuan Baekhyun tak henti - hentinya.

"Apa sebenarnya alasannya pindah kemari?" gumam Tao penasaran.

"Kau benar, apa alasannya? Apa dia belum puas dengan penolakanku setahun yang lalu? Atau dia ingin balas dendam padaku karena menolaknya" Baekhyun mulai mengarang cerita.

"Tenangkan dirimu Byun, dan jangan mengkhayal seolah - olah kau sedang berada didalam sebuah film thriller yang penuh dengan psikopat" jengah Zitao.

Mereka pun tiba di kantin dan mengantri untuk mendapatkan makan siang. Setelah mendapat nampan berisi makan siang, Zitao langsung berjalan cepat menuju sebuah meja yang sudah ada Luhan dan Yixing disana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mengoceh tentang kedatangan Oh Sehun yang menjadi murid pindahan.

"Kebetulan kalian ada disini" ujar Yixing ketika Tao dan Baekhyun duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kudengar ada murid baru dikelas kalian" ucap Luhan yang duduk disamping Yixing.

Baekhyun mendengus sedangkan Tao seketika tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luhan.

"Ne memang ada seorang namja yang pindah ke kelas kami. Dan kalian tak akan asing dengan namja itu" jelas Tao.

"Eoh? OH SEHUN?" suara Luhan tiba - tiba.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukan itu! Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?" tunjuk Luhan kepada seorang namja yang sedang mengantri makan siangnya di _pantry_.

Ketiga yeoja lainnya langsung mengarahkan pandangan kearah pantry dimana Oh Sehun terlihat mengantri makan siang dengan tenang.

"Kenapa Oh Sehun bisa disini?" tanya Yixing.

"Jadi Oh Sehun murid baru itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Setidaknya kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan itu, Lu" sindir Baekhyun yang dibalas protesan dari Yixing.

Kembali mereka makan dengan tenang diselingin beberapa candaan heboh khas Baekhyun dan Luhan, hingga suasana yang tadinya riuh berubah tegang saat Oh Sehun tiba - tiba muncul di depan meja mereka dan dengan santainya duduk dibangku disamping Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hmm.. Luhan dan Yixing, benar?" sapa Sehun sedikit ragu karena ia sedikit lupa dengan dua sahabat Baekhyun ini.

"Ne Annyeong.." "Annyeonghaseyo" dijawab gugup oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku duduk disini tak apa kan? Disini benar - benar sesak" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Gwaenchanayo" jawab Luhan dengan wajah tanpa beban.

Baekhyun melotot kearah Luhan yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan -'Ada yang salah?'-

Sehun memulai makan siangnya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan ke empat gadis yang saling sibuk melempar tatapan mereka satu sama lain seolah mereka bisa berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata membuat suasana menjadi begitu hening.

"Lu, kajja kembali ke kelas, kita harus belajar untuk ujian Biologi setelah ini" Yixing bersuara setelah diamanya mereka -setelah kehadiran Sehun- yang membosankan. "Kajja! Ehm Baekhyun-ahh Tao-yya, nanti kita bertemu lagi saat istirahat kedua" ucap Luhan.

Kini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Tao yang masih saling melirik dan menyenggol tangan masing - masing.

"Ehm Sehun-ahh, kami kembali kekelas duluan ne?" ucap Baekhyun setelah keheningan yang cukup lama tercipta.

"Tidak bisakah menunggu ku sebentar saja, aku janji tidak akan lama" pinta Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam, kasihan juga dengan Sehun yang belum terbiasa dengan sekolah ini. Ia jadi terlihat seperti siswa antisosial, meskipun wajahnya tampan + ekspresi datar nya.

"Baek, aku kekelas duluan ya? Aku ingat belum selesai mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Tao langsung pergi meninggalkan sepasang sahabat yang terlihat canggung karena di tinggal oleh Tao. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang menatap namja berkulit putih pucat itu yang ternyata sudah selesai dengan makan siang nya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan mu Oh Sehun" ucap Baekhyun memulai.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan, Baek?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun malas dengan tingkah Sehun yang sok polos.

"Tentu saja belajar, buat apa lagi memang nya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya jengah. "Maksudku kenapa kau pindah ke SMA Woosang? Dan secara mengejutkan seperti ini?"

"Bukankah SMA Woosang adalah salah satu yang terbaik di distrik Gangnam? Setiap siswa pasti memilih sekolah favorit bukan untuk menuntut ilmu?" jelas Sehun dengan nada santai.

"Lagipula bukankah dulu kau yang meminta ku agar pindah kemari?" lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun tertegun mengingat itu.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Sehun pindah sekolah? Kau bercanda?"_

 _Ini lah reaksi pertama Baekhyun yang mengetahui tentang pindahnya sang sahabat dari Taemin, -sahabat lama Baekhyun- lewat telepon *Baekhyun punya banyak teman*_

 _"Apa kau merasa lucu dengan ucapanku? Dengar Byun, kau tahu kan Sehun benar - benar membangkang pada orangtuanya belakangan ini?! Aku rasa orangtua nya jengah dan berakhir memindahkan ia ke sekolah lain" jelas Taemin._

 _Baekhyun tahu Sehun dan orangtua nya sering terlibat masalah belakangan ini, dan sepertinya makin memanas semenjak Sehun masuk SMA. Ia bahkan 'beberapa kali' kabur dari rumahnya dan tinggal dirumah Samchon-nya. Dan yang terakhir ia bahkan 2 minggu tidak masuk sekolah dan pergi ke desa tempat Halmeoninya._

 _"Dia dipindahkan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Ke SMA Inhwa di Incheon" jawab Taemin disebrang telepon._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin menanyakan langsung padanya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Yeobuseyo Baekhyun-ahh" sapa suara berat khas namja diseberang telepon._

 _Tanpa menjawab sapaan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung memaki namja albino itu._

 _"Kau gila? Kau pindah sekolah tanpa memberitahu kan aku? Teman macam apa kau ini?"_

 _Sehun langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari layar handphone nya mendengar teriakan nyaring Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan suara nyaring nya yang memekakkan telinga._

 _"Maafkan aku Byun, sinyal di desa sungguh membuatku geram. Aku tidak bisa mengabari mu tentang ini, aku hanya sempat menghubungi Taemin. Aku kini sedang di perjalanan pulang kembali ke Seoul. Nanti kuhubungi lagi yaa"_

 _Sehun memutuskan panggilan telepon nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Bagaimana sekolahmu disana?" tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan._

 _Sudah hampir 2 bulan mereka tidak saling menghubungi dan tiba - tiba saja Sehun menelepon nya dan bertanya kabar._

 _"Baik - baik saja, aku cukup nyaman disana meskipun tentu saja tidak senyaman di SMA Hanbyuk -Sekolah lama Sehun- dan syukurlah aku punya banyak teman " jelas Sehun._

 _"Syukurlah.. Aku harap kau dipindahkan lagi ke Seoul dan sekolah di SMA Woosang bersamaku. Lebih baik ke SMA Woosang daripada kembali ke SMA Hanbyuk"_

 _Sehun tertegun, apa Baekhyun mengharapkannya?_

 _"Tenang saja Baek, aku janji akan jadi juara disini dan kembali ke Seoul dan pindah ke SMA Woosang bersamamu" jelas Sehun semangat._

 _(Flashback END)_

Baekhyun menjadi menyesal mengatakan hal itu dulu, ia yakin alasan utama Sehun kesini adalah untuk nya. Tapi sungguh Baekhyun hanya menjadikan itu semua sebagai motivasi untuk Sehun. Apa Sehun masih mencintainya?

 _(Flashback)_

 _Baehyun, Sehun, Taemin, Jonghyun dan Key adalah sahabat. Mereka sebenarnya sama - sama lulus dari Sekolah Dasar yang sama tetapi mereka mulai bersahabat sejak masuk SMP hingga kini._

 _Mereka semua sedang berkumpul dirumah Key untuk menonton film, mengingat seminggu lagi mereka akan resmi menjadi pelajar SMA. Ngomong - ngomong dari mereka berempat hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang bersekolah di SMA Woosang sedangkan ke empat temannya yang lain memilih SMA Hanbyuk untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang Senior High School._

 _"Hmm teman - teman aku minta maaf, aku harus pulang lebih dulu"_

 _Semuanya tampak kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba, terutama Sehun._

 _"Waeyo? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jonghyun._

 _"Mianhae, aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Eomma ku" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal._

 _Semuanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun bingung._

 _"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya" pamit Baekhyun._

 _"Biar kuhantar Baek.." pinta Sehun._

 _Semua mata teman- temannya beralih menatap Sehun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak usah.. Lagipula didepan ada halte, aku dengan Bis saja" tolak Baekhyun secara halus._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera pamit pada teman - temannya menuju halte bis. Ia duduk sembari memikirkan tingkah aneh teman - temannya hari ini. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya, dan berteman bertahun - tahun dengan mereka membuatnya sadar akan itu. Baekhyun yang tak nyaman lagi dengan hal itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan berbohong pada teman - temannya. Ya dia berbohong dengan alasan ada janji dengan Ibu nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari nya handphone Baekhyun berdering menandakan tertera nama Taemin disana._

 _"Yeobuseyo Taemin-ahh.."_

 _"Baekhyun-ahh ada apa?" tanya Taemin._

 _"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Bukankah Taemin yang menelfonnya duluan, lalu kenapa ia yang bertanya 'Ada apa?'_

 _"Aku tahu kau berbohong tadi, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Taemin._

 _"Bukankah kalian yang menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tebak Baekhyun._

 _Taemin terdiam, hingga beberapa saat ia pun bersuara._

 _"Mianhae.. Sebenarnya tadi itu... Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu" jelas Taemin diiringi helaan nafas pelan._

 _"Aku sudah menduganya, maaf kalau aku pergi begitu saja" sesalnya._

 _"Tak apa, maaf juga aku tak jujur padamu dari awal. Aku juga terkejut saat tahu hal itu, mereka merencanakannya tanpa aku. Kau tahu kan kalau Sehun menyukaimu?" tanya Taemin dari seberang telepon._

 _"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak pernah punya perasaan yang sama padanya, lagipula persahabatan kita akan hancur dan aku tidak mau merusaknya. Maka lebih baik aku pergi sebelum semuanya jadi berantakan. Aku hanya tak mau menyakiti perasaan Sehun dengan menolaknya.." jelas Baekhyun._

 _"Aku mengerti, aku akan katakan padanya agar menyerah saja pada perasaanmu. Aku akan membuatnya menyukai yeoja lain selain kau ..dan juga aku tentunya" canda Taemin._

 _"Baiklah, terimakasih Taemin-ahh, kau benar - benar paling mengerti aku" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega._

 _(Flashback END)_

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Sehun berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor di kantin untuk menuju parkiran yang terletak di bagian timur wilayah sekolah. Sebenarnya itu parkiran untuk para guru, mana mungkin siswa berumur 18 tahun memiliki lisensi mengendara? Tapi seperti yang diketahui bahwa Sehun sedikit 'nekat'.

"Sayang sekali Baekhyun tak mau ku ajak pulang bersama, padahal aku susah payah membujuk Ayah agar bisa membawanya ke sekolah untuk menghantar Baekhyun pulang" gerutuan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun tiba di parkiran, hanya tinggal beberapa kendaraan milik guru mengingat hanya guru yang punya jam pelajaran malam saja yang masih tinggal disekolah, guru yang waktu mengajarnya hanya sampai sore hari sudah lebih dulu pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Tiba - tiba matanya melihat ada murid lainnya -selain dirinya- yang baru saja tiba di parkiran. Sehun mengernyit penasaran pada namja itu hingga seseorang itu merasa diperhatikan, barulah ia menatap kearah namja berkulit putih ini.

"Kim Jongin?" terka Sehun.

Namja berkulit tan -yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Sehun- itu semakin menajamkan penglihatannya, hingga matanya membulat dan wajahnya kentara _shock_ melihat Sehun.

"Oh Sehun?" ujar namja tan yang ternyata benar, Kim Jongin.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, mata mereka yang tadi menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut berubah menjadi tatapan sengit satu sama lainnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Jongin" sapa Sehun diakhiri dengan seringaian tipis diwajah tampannya.

Jongin terkejut sebentar hingga "Aku juga, lama tak berjumpa Oh Sehun" ia membalas sapaan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan hingga tanpa memperdulikan Jongin lagi ia segera menaiki motornya dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Beginikah cara teman saling menyapa?" gumam Jongin disertai seringaian yang bahkan terlihat tampan diwajah nya.

.

.

.

.

.

! TBC !

Hai author JiJi balik lagi dengan FF terbaru ^^

Sebelum nya di teaser aku ufah pernah bilang kalau FF ini 60% nya 'Beside from Real Story' nya author tapi di ganti latar tempat, waktu dan suasana karena ini FF berlatar belakang pendidikan di Korea Selatan. Tapi masalah dalam cerita mungkin seperti yang author miliki.

P.S. Maaf Chapter 1 nya belum ada ChanBaek nya tapi tenang aja, ini tetap FF ChanBaek kok!

P.S.S Untuk official Pairing lainnya JiJi gak janji ya soalnya jalan cerita ini tentunya sesuai dengan alur yang dimiliki nya sendiri, tapi kalau pada akhirnya imajinasi JiJi yang menang(?) mungkin bisa jadiin official pair nya^^

Wait for next Chapter :D !


	3. Chapter 3

" I Choose To Love U "

By : Jieunlicious

Romance - School Life - Drama

: Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun -

\- Park Chanyeol -

\- Kim Jongin -

\- Oh Sehun -

: Other Cast :

\- Do Kyungsoo -

Zitao - Luhan - Yixing

Etc.

Summary :

Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 2 SMA Woosang dihadapkan dengan Kim Jongin sang mantan kekasih dengan Oh Sehun sahabat overprotective yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Disaat itu ia dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol -kapten basket SMA Woosang- yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Do Kyungsoo.

Pairing :

CHANBAEK - HUNBAEK - KAIBAEK - CHANSOO

(GS!)

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Jongin" sapa Sehun diakhiri dengan seringaian tipis diwajah tampannya._

 _Jongin terkejut sebentar hingga "Aku juga, lama tak berjumpa Oh Sehun" ia membalas sapaan Sehun._

 _Sehun menghela nafas pelan hingga tanpa memperdulikan Jongin lagi ia segera menaiki motornya dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun._

 _"Beginikah cara teman saling menyapa?" gumam Jongin disertai seringaian yang bahkan terlihat tampan diwajah nya._

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 2 ~

Rumah Keluarga Byun malam itu terdengar sedikit berisik oleh teriakan dari putri bungsu keluarga tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ahh ayolah, jangan kekanak - kanakan seperti ini. Cepat ganti bajumu karena Appa sudah menunggu di ruang tengah, dan kita akan makan malam di luar malam ini" ujaran Ny. Byun jengah dengan tingkah putri bungsunya.

"Eomma aku lelah dan sedang tidak ingin kemanapun. Kenapa Eomma tidak memasak saja untuk makan malam? Aku bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengganti bajuku" si gadis Byun berusaha membela diri.

"Eomma juga lelah, kau tahu? Toko kue Eomma tadi begitu ramai. Eomma lelah dan malas memasak" ucap Ny. Byun.

Ny. Byun kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar putrinya dengan berkacak pinggang menatap sang gadis manja yang tengkurap di atas kasur nya tanpa memperdulikan Eommanya yang sedang menatap nya tajam.

"Ya sudah Eomma dan Appa saja yang pergi, aku sedang diet dan tidak mau makan malam" Byun Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya keras kepala tetap kuat pendiriannya.

"Eomma mau kau tetap pergi. Kau bisa makan salad buah jika tak mau makanan berkalori atau yang lainnya" Ny. Byun tetap tak kehabisan akal untuk membujuk si gadis manja Keluarga Byun ini.

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming dan menghentakkan kaki nya kesal ke udara, besok adalah akhir pekan dan Baekhyun ingin bersantai di kasur hingga akhirnya terlelap. Ia sungguh malas pergi kemanapun bahkan untuk pergi dengan teman - temannya pun ia menolak karena kasur tidur nya pilihan yang lebih menarik untuk malam akhir pekan.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap tak mau pergi, Eomma akan membujuk Appa agar tidak membelikanmu handphone baru, pakai saja handphone mu yang sudah jelek dan ketinggalan zaman itu"

Ancaman Ny. Byun membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Eomma nya benar - benar jahat hingga mengeluarkan ancaman yang membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Baiklah.. Eomma tunggu di depan 15 menit lagi dan pakailah dress yang cantik, jangan pakai celana jeans!" ucap sang Eomma sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"AISHHH ANCAMAN MACAM APA ITU?" teriak Baekhyun dari kamarnya hingga terdengar ke ruang tengah membuat sang Appa mengernyit bingung mendengar teriakan nyaring anak bungsu nya yang cukup membuat telinganya pegang.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di bangku belakang mobilnya. Ia akhirnya kalah dari Eomma nya dan akhirnya berakhir dengan ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Penampilannya sudah lebih baik dengan dress simple berwarna peach selutut ditambah flat shoes nya berwarna putih, rambutnya hanya ia sisir tanpa hiasan kepala atau apapun, terakhir wajahnya dilapisi bedak tipis agar tak kelihatan mengkilap dan berminyak. Tapi ada satu masalah disini, raut wajah Baekhyun tak mendukung penampilannya. Wajah ditekuk dengan bibir mengerucut, tangannya sibuk berbalas line dengan Yixing yang katanya sedang bergumul dengan ranjang empuknya, 'Membuat iri saja' batin Baekhyun.

Mobil Tn. Byun berhenti di sebuah restoran mahal di daerah Cheongdam-dong. Baekhyun cukup terkejut karena restoran ini adalah restoran termewah di Cheongdam-dong.

'Tumben sekali kesini kalau hanya untuk makan malam?' pikir Baekhyun.

Tn. dan Ny. Byun berjalan di depan Baekhyun sedangkan sang gadis bungsu hanya mengekori kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa ayo duduk disana!" ajak Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu meja strategis di dalam ruangan mewah restoran.

"Tidak sayang, kita akan makan di lantai dua" ujar sang Appa membuat Baekhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

Setahu Baekhyun lantai 2 adalah tempat khusus untuk makan malam yang sudah di _booking_ terlebih dahulu, 'Apa Ayah sudah mempersiapkan nya terlebih dahulu?' batin nya. Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di lantai 2 dan menuju sebuah meja makan di dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan view keindahan Kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Wah.. Appa memang pandai memilih tempat, disini keren" takjub nya.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka" jawab sang Appa.

Baekhyun larut memperhatikan keindahan Kota Seoul dari sini hingga 'kecurigaan' nya sirna sudah terlupakan.

"Kalian sudah datang? Selamat malam Byun~"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya seperti ayahnya dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang Baekhyun tebak adalah istrinya.

"Selamat malam Park, aku menunggu kedatangan mu" jawab Tn. Byun ramah.

"Selamat malam, gadis ini Byun Baekhyun ya?" terka wanita patuh baya yang menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Dengan ajaran kesopanan yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tua nya, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dengan gaya anggun lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida, selamat malam" ucapnya dengan senyum ramah diiringi bungkukan badan 90 derjat -tanda penghormatan-.

Jujur saja Baekhyun sungguh bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Ayahnya sudah merencanakan makan malam ini sebelumnya?

"Wahh Baekhyunie~ kau sungguh anggun, aku sungguh terpukau" puji wanita paruh baya kepada Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sayang, ini adalah Paman Park dan Bibi Park, Paman Park adalah teman Ayahmu saat SMA" jelas sang Ibu membuat kebingungan Baekhyun berangsur menghilang.

Tak lama, tampaklah seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi memakai setelan blazer hitam yang tampak tampan di tubuhnya.

"Park Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. maaf aku sedikit terlambat" sesal namja tinggi yang namanya baru saja digumamkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa - apa sayang, perkenalkan ini Paman Byun, Bibi Byun dan juga Baekhyun." ujar Ny. Park.

Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ia mengenal gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat ia tersadar kembali dan memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chayeol imnida" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara baritone nya yang terdengar tegas.

Chanyeol duduk dihadapan sang gadis yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela terlihat tenang dengan apa yang diperhatikannya.

'Semenarik itukah lampu kendaraan yang ada di jalan raya' begitu fikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar seseorang duduk dihadapannya, ketika ia sadar bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol, ia sedikit canggung dan tersenyum satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Kalian pasti sudah saling mengenal bukan? Mengingat kalian sama - sama bersekolah di SMA Woosang" ucap Ny. Byun membuat sepasang remaja itu tersenyum canggung.

Makan malam mereka dimulai, makan malam yang tenang tanpa pembicaraan kecuali sepasang remaja yang sesekali saling melirik tanpa diketahui.

'Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol, flower boys SMA Woosang kini ada dihadapanku dan makan malam keluarga bersama?' fikir Baekhyun ditengah acara makan malam nya.

'Gadis ini? Aku sering melihatnya disekolahnya? Aku baru ingat namanya Baekhyun karena kami belum pernah benar - benar berbincang sebelumnya?' fikir Chanyeol.

'Oh Tuhan, aku pernah menyukai lelaki ini sebelum nya atau bahkan aku masih menyukainya?' rutuk Baekhyun masih tetap membatin.

'Dia terlihat berbeda dari penampilannya disekolah? Ia terlihat... Manis. Tapi..., apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol? Kau bahkan sudah punya kekasih' Chanyeol ikut - ikutan merutuk dalam hati.

Baekhyun tiba - tiba teringat suatu memori...

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Hai, kau juga pindah kelas ternyata.." ujar namja tinggi yang kita ketahui adalah Park Chanyeol._

 _"Ne, kelasku bukan seharusnya disana" jawab yeoja mungil dengan rambut panjang yang lurus alami yang terlihat cocok dengan wajah chubby nya, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Ini adalah hari ke tiga sejak semester baru dimulai. Dan berarti hari ke tiga Baekhyun resmi menjadi seorang siswi SMA._

 _Terjadi beberapa kesalahan dalam pengaturan kelas di SMA Woosang mengingat Semester awal begitu merepotkan terutama untuk siswa dan siswi baru. Baekhyun yang seharus nya berada di kelas unggulan harus terlempar ke kelas reguler yang membuat ia protes sehingga sang Ibu menelfon wakil kepala sekolah untuk mempertanyakan perihal tersebut. Ngomong - ngomong Ny. Byun mengenal cukup banyak guru disini dan membuatnya tidak cukup sulit untuk mengajukan protes terhadap putri bungsunya._

 _Ternyata bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang mendapat kesialan semacam ini, Park Chanyeol juga mendapat kesialan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum nya mereka berdua sekelas hingga hari kedua kemarin, tapi ternyata mereka berdua sadar bukan tempat mereka disini._

 _"Kau di tempatkan dikelas mana?" tanya Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di lorong sekolah yang sepi ini._

 _"Aku kelas 10.1, kau?" tanya Chanyeol balik._

 _"Aku 10.4" jawab Baekhyun singkat._

 _Mereka tiba di persimpangan lorong khusus kelas 10._

 _"Kelas ku disana" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah kiri._

 _"Aku disana" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan arah berlawanan. "Kalau begitu kita harus berpisah" ucap Chanyeol._

 _"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya._

 _(Flashback END)_

Itu lah pertemuan pertama mereka, Baekhyun ingat jelas hal itu.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai dan mereka semua sedang menyantap hidangan penutup yang diberikan pihak restorant. Suasana makan malam sudah berubah hangat kali ini, tidak lagi canggung seperti tadi begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka sudah mulai berbincang mengenai sekolah dan sesekali tertawa hangat saat Chanyeol menceritakan lelucon kecil pada nya karena Chanyeol memang pada dasarnya adalah namja bekepribadian hangat yang suka menebar Happy Virus pada orang disekitarnya. Mereka dekat dengan waktu yang cepat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, empat pasang mata menatap mereka dan tersenyum kecil kentara bahagia melihat putra dan putri mereka tampak akrab.

"Chanyeol.. Baekhyun.. Apa kalian tidak ingin mempertanyakan apa tujuan sebenarnya makan malam ini?" tanya Tn. Park memulai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam bingung dengan keadaan ini, kening mereka sama - sama berkerut tanda tak mengerti. Hingga Chanyeol membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku memang bingung Ayah? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tak tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya"

Tn. Byun kini gantian tersenyum, menatap dua remaja di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

"Kalian berdua terlihat cocok" ucap Tn. Byun memulai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam seketika, wajah Baekhyun mendadak berubah merah mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Mak-sud Ayah?" Kini Baekhyun yang bersuara.

"Kalian mungkin terkejut, tapi sesungguhnya makan malam kali ini adalah membahas tentang.. Perjodohan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" ujar Tn. Byun mantap.

Suasana hening beberapa saat, pikiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak _blank_ mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka dengar? Perjodohan?

"Perjodohan?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian mulai angkat suara.

"Ta-tapi.. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol merasa _linglung_ dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta penjelasan, dan seolah mengerti Baekhyun pun menjawab "A-aku juga tidak tahu sebelumnya, sungguh! Aku juga terkejut" jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena ia bingung keadaan macam apa ini?

Akhirnya Ny. Park angkat bicara, "Begini, sebenarnya pertemuan ini sudah direncanakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Perjodohan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah kami -para orangtua- bicarakan sejak jauh - jauh hari dan tentunya tanpa kalian tahu. Dan malam hari ini pertama kali nya kami merencanakan ini dengan kalian. Dan harapan kami satu - satu nya adalah 'Kalian menyetujui perjodohan ini tanpa penolakan apapun', mengerti?" jelas Ny. Park secara detail.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak lagi menjawab, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing, Baekhyun memang terkejut dengan Perjodohan yang mendadak - menurutnya- ini, tapi sungguh ada kelegaan dan sebersit kebahagiaan dalam hati Baekhyun. Ia pernah menyukai Chanyeol dan sepertinya rasa suka masih tersisa dalam hatinya? Ia tak tahu, hatinya berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin protes dengan perjodohan ini, toh pilihan orangtua adalah yang terbaik bukan?

Berbeda lagi dengan Chanyeol, ia berfikir cukup keras. Tak habis fikir dengan apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya? Ada apa dengan kedua orangtuanya? Perjodohan apa yang mereka rencanakan? Lagipula ia sudah punya kekasih, ia mencintai kekasih nya dan orangtuanya tau itu. Lalu kenapa ia malah dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun bagaiman pendapatmu? Kau setuju kan, sayang?" tanya Ny. Byun.

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menatap satu persatu orangtua yang menatapnya penuh harap bergulir hingga matany menangkap mata Chanyeol yang menatap nya _intens_ tersirat kegundahan dalam tatapannya.

"A-aku, kurasa, keputusan orangtua ku adalah yang terbaik" jawab Baekhyun ragu - ragu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut, 'Apa yang yeoja ini katakan barusan?' 'Secara tidak langsung ia menerima perjodohan -gila- ini?'

"Bagaimana dengan mu Chanyeol?" tanya Tn. Park menatap putra nya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol benar - benar ingin protes dan menolak perjodohan ini. Namun ia hanya bungkam karena ia masih punya sopan santun untuk tak memaki dan meneriakkan rasa frustasi yang menderanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kedua berbunyi, Chanyeol segera keluar kelas dengan terburu - buru tanpa izin terlebih dahulu pada Kyungsoo -kekasihnya-. Ia tak punya banyak waktu dan harus menyelesaikan hal yang membebani pikirannya sejak 2 hari kemarin ini menyangkut 'perjodohan'.

Chanyeol telah mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun -mereka sempat bertukar nomor handphone saat makan malam- dan meminta bertemu di atap sekolah, dan Baekhyun menyetujui nya untuk bertemu saat jam istirahat kedua.

Chanyeol cukup hanya menunggu 5 menit hingga Baekhyun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol heran dan sebersit rasa takut dalam hatinya melihat tatapan yang diajukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Mianhae, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun sungkan.

"Aniya.. Begini Baekhyun, sepertinya tanpa aku beritahu pun kau sudah tahu keputusanku tentang perjodohan 'konyol' yang diajukan orangtua kita" ujar Chanyeol _to the point._

Baekhyun diam, ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih Baekhyun, dia Do Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol lagi membuat dada seorang gadis mungil yang ada dihadapannya mendadak terasa nyeri mendengar Park Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo -kekasihnya- dengan bangga.

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan konyol itu? Ini tidak bisa terjadi Baekhyun, aku sudah punya kekasih dan kau bisa membahagiakan dirimu juga tanpa terbebani perjodohan ini" jelas Chanyeol. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia masih bisa berbicara dengan nada yang lembut padahal hatinya begitu gusar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia merasa penjelasan Chanyeol cukup berbelit dan membuatnya bingung.

"Ayo kita bekerja sama membatalkan perjodohan ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

! TBC !

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah review, follow and favorite FF abal nan pasaran punya aku ini.

ChanBaek Moment ada di Chapter ini, dan sepertinya masalah disini gak jauh - jauh dari perjodohan dan orang ketiga.

Sebelum nya kan aku bilang FF ini inspired from My Real Story , itu gak semuanya kok! Cuma beberapa aja dan perjodohan itu asli dari 'imajinasi' author ^^ (takutnya ada yang salah paham gitu)

P.S. Sedikit bocoran 60℅ Real Story nya ada di 'Flashback', itu semua asli 'Original' dari author sendiri.^^

TERIMA KASIH !

WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

" I Choose To Love U "

By : Jieunlicious

Romance - School Life - Drama

: Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun -

\- Park Chanyeol -

\- Kim Jongin -

\- Oh Sehun -

: Other Cast :

\- Do Kyungsoo -

Zitao - Luhan - Yixing

Etc.

Summary :

Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 2 SMA Woosang dihadapkan dengan Kim Jongin sang mantan kekasih dengan Oh Sehun sahabat overprotective yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Disaat itu ia dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol -kapten basket SMA Woosang- yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Do Kyungsoo.

Pairing :

CHANBAEK - HUNBAEK - KAIBAEK - CHANSOO

(GS!)

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan konyol itu? Ini tidak bisa terjadi Baekhyun, aku sudah punya kekasih dan kau bisa membahagiakan dirimu juga tanpa terbebani perjodohan ini" jelas Chanyeol. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia masih bisa berbicara dengan nada yang lembut padahal hatinya begitu gusar._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia merasa penjelasan Chanyeol cukup berbelit dan membuatnya bingung ._

 _"Ayo kita bekerja sama membatalkan perjodohan ini"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 ~~~

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Chanyeol-ahh" jawab Baekhyun terdengar lirih namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol.

"Wae?" Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menolak saat Ibuku menanyakan kesetujuanku terhadap perjodohan malam itu, dan bagaimana bisa sekarang aku mengatakan pada orangtuaku jika aku menolak" jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku bisa membantu Baekhyun, lagipula aku juga akan mengatakan pada orangtua ku dan semuanya selesai" jelas Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol, bahkan aku bilang malam itu 'Keputusan orangtua ku adalah yang terbaik', tidak mungkin aku menyangkalnya sekarang. Itu akan membuat mereka kecewa" jelas Baekhyun lagi, nada bicaranya mulai terdengar dingin sarat akan ke'tidaksuka'annya pada rencana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam, tidak ingin melawan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Lagipula ini mudah buatmu mengingat malam itu kau tidak memberikan persetujuan atau penolakan apapun, jika kau benar - benar tidak mau perjodohan ini terlaksana, kau harus berusaha dan jangan libatkan aku".

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol yang terdiam,sebelum itu ia berkata.

"Maaf aku lancang, tapi aku tidak suka kau berkata bahwa perjodohan ini 'konyol', itu sama saja kau mengatakan bahwa Orangtua kita yang konyol karena melaksanakan perjodohan ini" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, ia merasa benar - benar lelah fisik maupun fikiran. Tubuhnya berkeringat sehabis latihan basket dan pikirannya tertuju bagaimana mengatakan pada orangtuanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Ia takut pada ayahnya, Tn. Park adalah kepala keluarga yang hangat dan tegas disaat bersamaan, ia adalah seorang Anggota Akreditasi Kepolisian yang tegas dan sedikit kejam, tetapi jika sedang berkumpul dengan keluarganya ia akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi istri dan anak - anaknya.

'Ayah pasti akan menembakku dengan pistol nya kalau aku mengatakan ini' geram Chanyeol kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Cklek! Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka.

"Hei brother!" terdengar suara bass muncul dari arah pintu.

"Kris Hyung? Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Hyung-nya.

Kris atau Park Yifan adalah putra sulung keluarga Park yang otomatis adalah kakak kandung Chanyeol. FYI, Chanyeol adalah anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara, Anak pertama adalah Park Yifan, kedua adalah Park Joohyun si putri tunggal keluarga dan terakhir adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tiba tadi pagi saat kau masih sekolah, karena kau tak ada aku pergi ke kantor Joonmyeon dan baru saja kembali" jelasnya.

Yifan adalah seorang wakil direktur perusahaan rekaman yang ada di China oleh karena itu ia berdomisili di China dan pulang ke Korea hanya sekali sebulan untuk melepas rindu pada keluarganya. Ngomong - ngomong nama Kris yang disematkan Chanyeol tadi adalah nama Kanada Park Yifan saat ia kuliah di Ottawa dulu.

"Kudengar kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istrimu," ujar Kris berjalan

Uh! Jangan ingatkan Chanyeol lagi tentang ini.

"Calon istri? Aku bahkan masih SMA, kau yang sudah 25 tahun pun belum juga menikah" dengus Chanyeol.

"Hei tenang saja, kau akan terima undangan pernikahan ku dua bulan lagi" ucap Kris secara gamblang.

"H-hyung akan menikah? Dengan Sooyeon Noona?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Hyung-nya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan Joonmyeon" jawab Kris bercanda.

"Aku turut bahagia Hyung" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi tersirat rasa gelisah dalam dirinya.

Kris terdiam, ia tahu adiknya sedang memikirkan suatu hal.

"Ah! bagaimana dengan calon tunangan mu? Eomma bilang namanya Byun Baekhyun. Apa dia cantik?" tanya Kris dan seketika Chanyeol menegang karena itu.

Kris dapat menangkap sikap kaku Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol bersuara.

"Hyung? Aku ingin menolak perjodohan ini, tapi- aku takut Appa marah padaku"

Kris terdiam, hal semacam ini juga terjadi padanya dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Sooyeon, "Akan sulit untuk menolak Yeol-ahh, kau tahu kan? Keluarga besar selalu melaksanakan perjodohan. Kalaupun kau menolak perjodohan dengan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu, Appa pasti akan mencarikan mu wanita lain untuk dijodohkan denganmu"

"Tapi Hyung, aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku mencintainya" jelas Chanyeol frustasi.

"Ini lah perbedaanmu denganku, Appa menjodohkan ku dengan Sooyeon saat aku tidak punya kekasih dan perjodohan itu dilaksanakan saat aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas. Sedangkan kau, Appa sudah menjodohkan mu dengan Byun Baekhyun saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan kau masih seorang pelajar SMA. Appa punya cara tersendiri untuk mengurus anak - anaknya, Percayalah Yeol, pilihan orangtua adalah yang terbaik walaupun kau tidak suka sekalipun" jawab Kris pada akhirnya. Ucapan Kris sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun padanya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di counter dapur memperhatikan Eomma nya yang sedang memasak makan malam, sesekali ia mengunyah strawberry segar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eomma.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm.." Ny. Byun menjawab dengan deheman singkat.

"Kenapa.. Eomma menyetujui.. Perjodohanku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu - ragu.

Ny. Byun terdiam, kemudian tersenyum pada putri bungsunya.

"Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik nak, Keluarga Park adalah keluarga yang baik. Eomma percaya untuk menyerahkanmu padanya di masa depan, Eomma hanya takut kau memilih lelaki yang salah nantinya, dan Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, Eomma percaya itu" ujar Ny. Byun.

Baekhyun terenyuh mendengarnya, kini ia 100% yakin bahwa pilihan Eomma nya tidak salah. Dan dia tidak akan melepas Park Chanyeol, karena ini keinginan orangtuanya dan Baekhyun akan berusaha menyanggupi nya.

"Ta-tapi Eomma... Chanyeol, sudah punya.. Kekasih" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu mengatakannya, karena ia takut Eomma nya belum mengetahui ini dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan pada Chanyeol.

"Eomma sudah tahu sayang, sebenarnya..."

Ny. Byun terdiam begitu juga Baekhyun, tersirat wajah ragu dalam dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Alasan Park Yoon Ae -Eomma Chanyeol- yang sebenarnya adalah ia ingin Chanyeol putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya. YoonAe tidak suka dengan kekasih Chanyeol yang sekarang, Eomma juga tidak tahu kenapa?" Ny. Byun menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "Awalnya Eomma ragu karena menurut penglihatan Eomma terlihat seperti memanfaatkan mu, tapi YoonAe meyakinkan Eomma bahwa ia sangat menginginkanmu untuk jadi pendamping Chanyeol di masa depan, dan Eomma pun setuju" jelas Ny. Byun.

"Lagipula kau belum pernah membawa lelaki manapun kerumah selain Jonghyun dan Sehun, dan kau hanya bilang bahwa mereka adalah sahabat mu" ujar Ny. Byun bercanda.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, tiba - tiba pikiran nya tertuju pada Chanyeol dan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Ia bisa menebak apa alasan Ny. Park tidak menyetujui Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Do Kyungsoo, anak bungsu Keluarga Do yang kaya raya. Ayahnya adalah direktur utama Bank Swasta Terkenal di Seoul dan Eommanya juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang deadline nya selalu padat._

 _Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo saat mereka berada di kelas yang sama saat kelas 3 SD, mereka duduk bersebelahan saat itu. Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit iri melihat Kyungsoo yang kaya raya, selalu berganti tas dan sepatu yang cantik setiap harinya, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memakai handphone saat teman sekelas nya yang lain belum punya handphone. Setiap pulang sekolah Kyungsoo selalu dijemput oleh supir pribadi nya menaiki mobil mewah. Dan Baekhyun kecil saat itu berfikir begitu bahagianya kehidupan Kyungsoo yang kaya._

 _Tapi semenjak kenaikan kelas, Baekhyun tidak lagi sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga saat masuk SMP mereka tidak pernah lagi berteman, sesekali jika bertemu mereka hanya saling melempar senyum. Kyungsoo yang sekarang benar - benar berbeda, ia bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang polos dan pendiam tetapi ia berteman dengan anak - anak nakal yang tidak betah dirumah. Hingga Baekhyun tahu bahwa teman - teman Kyungsoo berteman dengannya hanya untuk 'uang'nya. Mau tak mau Kyungsooo_

 _(Flashback END)_

Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo sudah begitu lama, bahkan lebih lama dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang dulu nya iri dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo yang berlimpah harta kini tidak lagi, ia tidak mau jadi Kyungsoo yang kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan makan siangnya di kantin bersama Sehun, ya Sehun karena Tao tidak sedang sekolah karena sedang mengikuti kejuaraan Wushu di Daegu.

Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Luhan dan Yixing makan bersama, tapi tiba - tiba Sehun datang menawarkan ke kantin bersama, dan Baekhyun terlalu segan untuk menolak.

"Kita duduk dimana, Baek?" tanya Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja"

Baekhyun sedikit risih melihat tatapan para murid seangkatan nya, mereka berfikir Baekhyun dan Sehun pasangan kekasih yang baru resmi berpacaran.

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di meja dekat jendela bersama teman sekelas mereka yang lainnya.

Dimeja lain, tampak Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sedang makan siang bersama, kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu, disana ada Oh Sehun dan Baekhyun"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung menegakkan kepalanya fokus mencari wanita yang berstatus 'calon istri' nya -begitu kata Kris-. Dan yang ia temukan Baekhyun berjalan bersisian bersama seorang namja asing yang belum pernah ia lihat disekolah.

"Apa Sehun dan Baekhyun sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

"Kau kenal lelaki itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Kami berada di Sekolah Dasar yang sama dulu, saat SMP juga. Aku rasa ia baru pindah sekolah kesini" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Apa hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, pacaran atau hanya teman biasa" jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, matanya menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian hingga seringaian tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya.

...

Sehun baru saja akan menaiki motornya saat Kim Jongin tiba - tiba datang dan berjalan kearahnya. Sehun terlihat bingung dan sedikit waspada, ada apa Jongin mendatanginya?

Tapi kewaspadaan nya sirna saat Kim Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah motor _sport_ hitam yang berada tepat disamping motor _sport_ miliknya.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan memarkir motor disamping motorku" ujar Jongin dengan nada bicara yang cuek.

"Jika aku tahu ini motor mu aku tidak aka sudi" jawab Sehun dengan nada dingin yang dimilikinya.

"Aku rasa aku harus menandai motormu agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali" ujar Jongin sombong.

"Cih! Aku juga tidak sudi sebenarnya" jawab Sehun tak kalah sombong.

Mereka berdua diam, hingga Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Kudengar cinta mu ditolak Baekhyun bahkan sebelum kau akan menyatakan perasaan" ujar Jongin.

Sehun tertegun, rahang nya mengeras "Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sehun.

"Aku kasihan padamu, kau sangat mencintai nya bahkan melindunginya, tapi apa yang kau dapat? Penolakan?" Jongin berujar dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali.

"Setidaknya, kami pernah berstatus kekasih. Ia tidak menolak cinta ku saat itu walau aku tahu ia tak benar - benar mencintaiku saat itu" sambung Jongin.

"Diam kau! Aku menyayangi nya dan ingin menjaganya, sedangkan kau hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun. Kau bukanlah seorang lelaki sejati, Kim Jongin" Sehun mulai tersulut emosi.

BUKK! Pukulan dihadiahi oleh Sehun pada Jongin membuat Jongin terhuyung kebelakang.

"YAKK! KAU GILA?" marah Jongin.

BUKK! Jongin melayangkan pukulan lebih keras ke pipi Sehun hingga membuat Sehun tersungkur.

Dengan cepat Jongin menggamit kerah baju Sehun dan mencengkram nya kuat.

"Dengar! Aku tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun, kau tahu kenapa? Karena Baekhyun lah yang memulai semuanya, ia tidak pernah mencintaiku walau saat itu aku begitu mencintainya. Dan aku ingin membalasnya, apa aku salah?" mata Jongin berkilat marah mendengarnya.

Sehun pun mendorong tubuh Jongin kuat hingga cengkraman itu terlepas.

"Kau salah! Kau bukanlah lelaki jika menginginkan balas dendam pada wanita. Dan kau bilang kau mencintai nya? Kau tidak akan membuatnya sakit hati jika kau mencintai nya, Kim Jongin! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, bukan balas dendam seperti yang kau lakukan" jelas Sehun.

Tanpa mereka tahu, seorang Park Chanyeol ada disana menguping pembicaraan mereka. Bukan menguping dalam hal sebenarnya karena Chanyeol pada awalnya hanya ingin menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, tapi mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut membuatnya bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun, yeoja itu cukup misterius ternyata" bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Chanyeol ketika memasuki rumah nya.

Chanyeol mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, tapi raut bingung terpampang diwajahnya melihat sepatu asing ada di rak rumahnya.

"Sepatu siapa ini?" gumamnya.

Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki nya masuk lebih dalam, dari dapur ia mendengar suara Ibunya yang berbicara entah dengan siapa? Langkah kakinya dibawa menuju dapur dan menemukan Ibunya, Noona nya dan ... Baekhyun?

"Chanyeollie~ sudah pulang?" panggil Joohyun. Yang diangguk kaku oleh Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk mengocok adonan krim tanpa menatap kearahnya.

"Baekhyun sayang, ganti seragammu dulu di kamar Joohyun, kemudian kita lanjutkan membuat kue nya" suruh Ny. Park tapi Baekhyun tampak sedikit ragu.

"Ahh Eomonim ingat, kau tidak tahu kamar Joohyun ya? Chanyeol, ayo hantar Baekhyun!" suruh Ny. Park yang mau tak mau disanggupi Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tangga, hanya keheningan yang tercipta hingga Chanyeol membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi saat aku tiba dirumah, Joohyun Eonni sudah ada disana, awalnya aku tidak tahu hingga Eomma bilang bahwa Joohyun Eonni adalah Noona mu dan ia mengajakku kerumah untuk merayakan ulang tahun Tuan Park, jadi aku tidak menolak. Eonni bahkan tidak mengizinkan ku mengganti baju, ia terlalu bersemangat" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam, Noona nya bukanlah gadis yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain, ia akan menilai seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengenal dekat orang tersebut. Tapi ia ingat, Baekhyun bukanlah orang lain lagi di keluarga nya, Baekhyun akan menikah dengan nya dimasa depan. Oh jangan bicarakan pernikahan!

"Ini kamar Joohyun Noona, masuklah! Kamar ku ada disebelah.. Jika kau.. Membutuhkan sesuatu" ujar Chanyeol gugup.

Baekhyun yang tak kalah gugup hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Joohyun.

Berjalan berdampingan, saling berbicara walaupun hanya 2 potong kalimat tetap membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu untuk melompat keluar.

'Oh Tuhan ! Apa aku benar - benar akan jatuh?' geram Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut nya frustasi membuat rambut itu terlihat kusut berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

! TBC !

Thank's for Review + Follow + Favorite ^^

Proud of you Our Readers *hug*

Wait for Next Chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

" I Choose To Love U "

By : Jieunlicious

Romance - School Life - Drama

: Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun -

\- Park Chanyeol -

\- Kim Jongin -

\- Oh Sehun -

: Other Cast :

\- Do Kyungsoo -

Zitao - Luhan - Yixing

Etc.

Summary :

Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 2 SMA Woosang dihadapkan dengan Kim Jongin sang mantan kekasih dengan Oh Sehun sahabat overprotective yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Disaat itu ia dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol -kapten basket SMA Woosang- yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Do Kyungsoo.

Pairing :

CHANBAEK - HUNBAEK - KAIBAEK - CHANSOO

(GS!)

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Berjalan berdampingan, saling berbicara walaupun hanya 2 potong kalimat tetap membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu untuk melompat keluar._

 _'Oh Tuhan ! Apa aku benar - benar akan jatuh?' geram Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut nya frustasi membuat rambut itu terlihat kusut berantakan._

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke dapur setelah mengganti baju dan membenahi rambut nya yang sudah di acaknya tadi mejadi ekor kuda. Disana sudah ada Ny. Park, Joohyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie.~ Boleh Eomonim minta tolong?" pinta Ny. Byun ketika Baekhyun sampai dihadapannya.

"Minta tolong apa Eomonim?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Membeli bahan makanan untuk hidangan pesta, ada beberapa yang kurang. Bisa Baekhyun ke supermarket membelinya?" ucap Ny. Park.

"Tentu saja Eomonin, serahkan saja pada Baekhyun" jawabnya ceria.

Ny. Park memberikan daftar belanja dan juga _credit card_ pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, antar Baekhyun ya!" pinta Ny. Park membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol salah tingkah dengan ucapan Ny. Park.

"Tidak usah Eomonim, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula di depan sana ada mini market bukan?" tolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak suka, apa salahnya di hantar oleh nya? Dia pun tidak akan macam - macam.

"Tidak Baekhyun sayang, kau harus di hantar Chanyeol. Di mini market depan tidak ada bahan sayuran, kau akan di antar Chanyeol ke super market pusat di distrik Gangnam" ujar Ny. Park mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

"Pakai mobil Noona saja, kasihan kan Baekhyun kepanasan kalau naik motor mu. Lagipula belanjaan nya banyak" tambah Joohyun. Chanyeol belum punya mobil, omong - omong, mengingat ia masih pelajar SMA.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Baekhyun pura - pura sibuk membaca daftar belanja yang dituliskan Ny. Park sedangkan Chanyeol berfikir sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat Baekhyun. Ia lebih melihat Baekhyun seperti seorang teman ataupun saudara -saat ini-.

"Baiklah, ayo Baekhyun!" putus Chanyeol sembari mengambil kunci mobil Joohyun yang ada di tangan sang Noona.

Setelah berpamitan mereka pun keluar rumah, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya mengekori Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu kedalam mobil.

Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Keluarga Park, terlihat wajah sumringah dari Ny. Park yang di balas tatapan curiga dari Joohyun.

"Eomma sengaja ya?" tanya Joohyun curiga.

"Hei, itu salah satu cara bagaimana mereka bisa dekat. Kapan lagi mereka akan bicara satu sama lain, kan?" ujar Ny. Park.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, Baekhyun jauh lebih baik daripada kekasih Chanyeol yang kaya raya tetapi tidak pernah di didik dengan benar" perkataan kasar keluar dari mulut Joohyun.

"Sudah lah, jangan membahas gadis itu. Eomma sengaja mempercepat perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol terbawa arus pergaulan 'bebas' seperti Kyungsoo".

Sedangkan di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang tercipta, sesekali helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut masing - masing. Supermarket nya memang cukup jauh, Ny. Park sebenarnya sengaja menentukan supermarket yang paling jauh dari rumahnya agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa lebih banyak berbincang - harapnya-.

"Aku dengar ada murid baru dikelas mu?" tanya Chanyeol msmecah keheningan.

"Begitulah," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Pindahan dari mana ia?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan di dalam mobil.

"SMA Inhwa, Incheon-gu" Baekhyun tetap menjawab dengan singkat. Bukan bermaksud angkuh tapi Baekhyun merasa gugup 'hanya' berdua dengan Chanyeol, dan ia tak mau Chanyeol menyadari kegugupannya jika ia bicara dengan nada bergetar(?) .

"Namanya siapa?" lagi - lagi Chanyeol bertanya.

"Oh Sehun" dan Baekhyun tetap menjawab dengan singkat.

"Wahh kau cukup tahu dia sepertinya" nada bicara Chanyeol mulai terdengar lebih tenang.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak SD dan berteman dekat sejak SMP" jawab Baekhyun ikut - ikutan tenang mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol.

"Ku lihat tadi kalian makan bersama di kantin, ku kira dia 'pacar' mu" ucap Chanyeol menekan pada kata pacar.

"Bukan, dia hanya teman. Lagipula di kelas hanya aku teman baiknya, aku juga kasihan melihatnya ke kantin sendirian jadi kami makan siang bersama" bela Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar seperti ejekan membuat Baekhyun cukup kesal dengan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jengkel Baekhyun.

"Tidak begitu, hanya saja kalian berdua cocok" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mulai emosi dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Chanyeol jika saja mereka tidak 'dijodohkan'.

"Ahh... Kau mengatakan ini agar aku dan Sehun menjadi sepasang kekasih kemudian kau bisa mengatakan pada orangtua mu bahwa aku memiliki kekasih dan akhirnya membatalkan pertunangan ini" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bicara mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku" bela Chanyeol terkejut dengan nada bicara Baekhyun.

Mobil mereka berhenti menandakan mereka sudah tiba di supermarket.

"Dan dalam kasus itu -jika itu terjadi- aku yang bersalah karena aku mengencani seorang lelaki bahkan setelah aku tahu aku sudah dijodohkan. ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN?!" emosi Baekhyun meningkat sampai ke ubun - ubun.

BUMM!

Baekhyun keluar dengan tergesa dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar.

"YAKK BYUN BAEKHYUN! Aishh!" panggil Chanyeol. Tapi sayang Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam supermarket meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dengan perilaku serta ucapan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan benar, ia pun menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam supermarket. Ia cukup kesusahan menemukan gadis mungil itu mengingat postur tubuh Baekhyun dan juga rak supermarket yang tinggi membuatnya semakin kesulitan menemukan gadis tersebut diantara ramai nya orang - orang di dalam supermarket ini. Chanyeol berjalan kelimpungan seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun, jika diperhatikan ia seperti orang kurang kerjaan yang berjalan mengitari supermarket tanpa membeli apapun.

Hingga matanya menangkap _siluet_ gadis mungil yang kesusahan mendorong troli yang isi nya mulai menggunung karena belanjaan. Chanyeol ingin membantu Baekhyun tapi ia takut Baekhyun akan marah mengingat ucapannya tadi yang menyinggung gadis itu. Ia terdiam memandangi Baekhyun yang belum menyadari kehadirannya, hingga lamunan nya buyar melihat Baekhyun kembali berbelok kearah rak lainnya.

"Biar aku yang dorong troli nya" ujar Chanyeol langsung menangkap pegangan troli membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Tapi setelah sadar bahwa lelaki itu Chanyeol ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera berjalan mendahului Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun gadis itu berjalan, sepertinya daftar belanja Eomma-nya benar - benar banyak.

"Wah ini banyak sekali, apa ini semua ada di _List_?" tanya Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca _merk_ di botol saus ikan.

"Hm" deheman singkat dari Baekhyun seolah tak memperdulikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus, cukup kesal diabaikan Baekhyun . Tapi ia sadar ini berawal dari nya meskipun ia tak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya.

'Aku tahu aku yang memulai, tapi Baekhyun saja yang terlalu sensitif' pikirnya.

Hingga 10 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai belanja dan berjalan menuju kasir. Sedikit lama menunggu karena barang belanjaan nya cukup banyak.

"Baekhyunnie~" panggil sebuah suara. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan Luhan berdiri menatapnya.

'Astaga! Rumah Luhan kan disekitar sini' gerutu Baekhyun menyesal.

"Annyeong, ahh kau disini? Dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan pensaran.

Luhan terlalu fokus pada Baekhyun hingga mata nya mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Terlihat sekali betapa terkejut nya Luhan menemukan Chanyeol ada di belakang Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Luhan tak saling mengenal, tapi siapa yang tak kenal Park Chanyeol? Kapten basket SMA Woosang yang bahkan ia mendapat penghargaan sebagai 'Basket Player' terbaik se-distrik Gangnam.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan balik, ia sedikit lupa dengan gadis itu? Apa ia juga sekolah di SMA Woosang? Dan Chanyeol tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Baiklah Agasshi, total belanja 47.000 won" ujar sang kasir. Baekhyun pun memberikan _credit card_ Ny. Park.

"Kalian pergi bersama? Ada apa? Apa aku ketinggalan suatu berita panas?" terka Luhan dengan nada bisikan agar Chanyeol tak mendengar.

"Luhan-ahh, besok aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Aku janji besok dan sekarang aku harus kembali" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Ia sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang tetap sibuk dengan smartphone nya tanpa peduli dengan percakapan Baekhyun dan temannya -begitu yang Chanyeol tahu-.

"Terima kasih Aggashi, silahkan datang kembali~" suara Kasir memfokuskan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada belanjaan nya. Setelah secara tidak langsung mengusir Luhan, kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang membawa belanjaan kedalam jok belakang mobil.

Perjalanan kembali ke rumah Keluarga Park kali ini terkesan lebih hening dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun tetap saja bungkam dan Chanyeol terlalu bingung untuk memulai. Ia takut kembali salah bicara dan berakhir membuat _mood_ Baekhyun semakin buruk karenanya.

"Uhm yang tadi itu temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh nada ke hati - hatian.

"Hm" kembali hanya deheman yang keluar dari pita suara si Gadis mungil ini.

"Apa dia siswi SMA Woosang?" tanya Chanyeol 'lagi'.

"Hm" lagi - lagi hanya itu balasan Baekhyun untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun berfikir sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab Baekhyun dengan sebuah deheman.

"Ruang kelas berapa?" tanya Chanyeol mendapat sebuah pertanyaan 'cemerlang'.

"Kelas 2.5" jawab Baekhyun datar. Ia memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar pertanyaan yang kurang bermanfaat seperti ini.

"Aku sempat menerka teman mu tadi, aku pernah melihatnya tapi aku lupa dimana, ternyata disekolah hehe" ucap Chanyeol disertai kekehan singkat.

Tidak! Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan Luhan, ingat tujuan utama nya adalah membuat Baekhyun kembali berbicara dengannya.

Mobil pun berbelok masuk ke arah gerbang rumah Keluarga Park dan masuk. Mobil pun terparkir sempurna oleh Chanyeol, ia baru saja akan turun jika saja suara Baekhyun tidak menginterupsi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hubungan kau dengan ku padanya, kalaupun ia harus tahu maka aku jamin ia akan tutup mulut. Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir jika ada orang lain yang tahu perjodohan ini" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Chanyeol ia segera turun dari mobil dan menuju jok belakang untuk mengambil barang belanjaan. Byun Baekhyun telah berprasangka buruk pada Chanyeol !

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta ulangtahun Tn. Park yang ke 58th diselenggarakan cukup meriah. Tamu yang diundang bukan hanya keluarga dan kerabat, juga banyak rekan kerja Tuan Park yang hadir dalam perayaan tersebut membuat rumah Keluarga Park terlihat ramai. Tn dan Ny. Byun juga hadir disana, mereka menikmati pesta karena Tn. Byun juga mengenal beberapa rekan kerja Tn. Park.

Pesta tidak berlangsung lama, pukul 10 malam sudah banyak yang kembali ke rumah masing - masing diakhiri dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, bukan karena apa, tapi ini karena rengekan dari Putri bungsu mereka yang ingin ikut pulang. Bahkan membuat Joohyun dan Ny. Park meminta nya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Eomma aku ikut pulang!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa sayang, masih ada acara keluarga disini dan kau harus tetap ada disini" balas Ny. Byun.

"Tapi Eomma-"

"Baekhyunnie~ Eomoni mau kau menginap disini malam ini" potong Ny. Park cepat.

"Iya Baekki, tidur dengan Eonni ya malam ini" pinta Joohyun.

Baekhyun terdiam tapi wajahnya menampakkan wajah keterpaksaan yang jelas.

"Baek jangan begitu, ini ulangtahun Park dan kau jangan mengecewakannya" Tn. Byun bersuara pada akhirnya.

"Jangan bertingkah manja Baekki, kau sudah besar" nasihat Ny. Byun.

Baekhyun terdiam, Appa nya benar, ia tidam mungkin menghancurkan hari bahagia Tn. Park yang berakhir membuahkan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih mengalah dan tinggal untuk malam ini dirumah Keluarga Park, ia harus terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini mulai kedepannya karena mau tak mau ia sudah dianggap anggota keluarga baru disini.

Ia langsung pamit pada Ny. Park untuk mengganti baju nya dengan piyama yang nyaman, kemudian mengikat poni nya membentuk apel agar tak ikut basah ketika ia mencuci muka nya yang terasa berminyak karena pesta tadi.

Tok! Tok! Baekhyun mendengar pintu diketuk setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Nuguya?" gumam Baekhyun di luar.

Jika itu Joohyun Eonni atau Ny. Park pasti akan langsung masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Cklek! Pintu dibuka menampakkan wajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya terkejut, tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Baekhyun sendiri.

"Eo-itu... Eomma.. Menyuruhmu agar.. Segera ke ruang tengah... Palli!" terdengar jelas suara gugup dari Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli karena ia juga sama gugupnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah ne, gomawo.. Aku akan segera datang" jawab Baekhyun terdengar kaku. Ia bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tampak bodoh di depan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

'Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan poni 'apel' itu' Chanyeol di buat gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sesegera mungkin ke ruang tengah Keluarga Park, disana terlihat Keluarga kecil Tuan Park yang duduk di sofa membicarakan suatu hal, dan yang dapat di tangkap oleh mata Baekhyun adalah tiga orang -satu perempuan dua lelaki- yang duduk di sofa panjang berhadapan dengan Tuan Park yang duduk berdampingan dengan Nyonya Park. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa singel yang ada diantara dua sofa yang disebutkan tadi.

"Wahh Baekhyunnie sudah datang" suara Ny. Park membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangan menatapnya.

"Maaf Eomonim aku sedikit terlambat" sesal Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa - apa sayang, ayo duduk!" suruh Ny. Park.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa singel yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol, ia tak sadar bahwa lelaki termuda Keluarga Park menatapnya _intens_ sedari tadi.

"Berhenti menatap nya seperti itu, kau menakutinya" bisik Joohyun yang hanya terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan juga dirinya. Joohyun baru saja datang dari arah dapur membawa nampan berisi makanan kecil.

"Aku tidak menatapnya" bisik Chanyeol kesal.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kau pasti belum bertemu mereka bukan?" tanya Tn. Park seraya menunjuk tiga orang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki yang tinggi tegap seperti Chanyeol, seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dengan tampilan modis dan juga seorang lelaki yang tidak begitu tinggi tetapi mempunyai wajah ramah dan hangat.

"Yang pertama adalah Yifan, putra sulung keluarga ini dan kakak kandung Chanyeol dan Joohyun, disampingnya Sooyeon dia calon istri Yifan, dan terakhir itu Joonmyeon kekasih Joohyun" jelas Tuan Park.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida" disertai bungkukan badan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi ini dia calon adik ipar ku?" tanya Yifan dengan nada menggoda sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Tentu saja, bukankah dia manis?" goda Ny. Park membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terdiam menahan semburat merah pipinya.

Acara Keluarga berlanjut membahas pernikahan Yifan dan Sooyeon sesekali kembali menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga baru tahu kalau Sooyeon memliki _brand accessories_ sendiri bernama BLANC yang kini dirintis di Hongkong. Dan ia berjanji akan memberi Baekhyun salah satu _accessories_ milik nya jika bertemu lagi dan Baekhyun tidak sabar menunggu itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Setela acara makan malam selesai, semuanya menuju kamar masing - masing kecuali Yifan yang harus menghantar Sooyeon pulang ke apartment adik nya yang ada di menuntut ilmu di Korea.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan mengendap - endap. Ia takut membangunkan Keluarga Park yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Alasannya keluar karena ia terlalu haus dan berniat pergi mengambil air minum ke dapur. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Ia menemukan Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan sweater tebal, celana jeans dan helm.

'Mau kemana dia?' batin Baekhyun.

"Tunggu aku Kyungsoo, jangan takut aku akan segera kesana" jawab Chanyeol dengan handphone menempel ditelinganya.

"Kyungsoo?" gumam Baekhyun .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

! TBC !

Maaf ya telat update, tiba - tiba tugas sekolah numpuk seketika setelah kabut asap berlalu. Masih ada yang nungguin gak?!

Apa ini masih pendek? Aku ngetik nya lewat hape jadi udah kerasa banyak aja per chapter nya. Ini udah di tambahin kok.

Bagian akhir nya aku kurang 'feel' jadi maaf ya kalau berantakan di akhir chapter ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat reviewers , followers dan favorites yaaa :D

SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH ^^


	6. Chapter 6

" I Choose To Love U "

By : Jieunlicious

Romance - School Life - Drama

: Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun -

\- Park Chanyeol -

\- Kim Jongin -

\- Oh Sehun -

: Other Cast :

\- Do Kyungsoo -

Zitao - Luhan - Yixing

Etc.

Summary :

Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 2 SMA Woosang dihadapkan dengan Kim Jongin sang mantan kekasih dengan Oh Sehun sahabat overprotective yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Disaat itu ia dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol -kapten basket SMA Woosang- yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Do Kyungsoo.

Pairing :

CHANBAEK - HUNBAEK - KAIBAEK - CHANSOO

(GS!)

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _'Mau kemana dia?' batin Baekhyun._

 _"Tunggu aku Kyungsoo, jangan takut aku akan segera kesana" jawab Chanyeol dengan handphone menempel ditelinganya._

 _"Kyungsoo?" gumam Baekhyun ._

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut melihatnya. Apa Chanyeol mendengar gumamannya?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bicara gugup.

"Aku kembali dari dapur, dan menemukan mu disini" Baekhyun bilang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ragu, ia menatap gadis itu cukup lama.

"Ini sudah malam, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ke... rumah... Kyungsoo.. Di-dia membutuhkanku" ucap Chanyeol gugup, ia takut kalau Baekhyun akan mengadukannya pada ayah dan ibu nya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam Chanyeol, bahkan sudah tengah malam. Tidak baik ke rumah kekasih mu di tengah malam begini" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menahan Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun, aku harus pergi. Dan aku harap kau bisa tutup mulut tentang ini" ujar Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu kembali balasan dari Baekhyun , ia menyambar kunci motor dan melesat meninggalkan rumah nya.

"Aku hanya menasihati" kesal Baekhyun karena ucapannya tak digubris oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan mendadak kantuknya hilang ketika melihat Chanyeol pergi. Tiba - tiba saja ia menjadi khawatir, apa yang akan mereka lakukan hanya berdua di malam hari?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan nya" bantah Baekhyun.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju ruang depan. Ia merasa cukup lancang sembarangan di rumah orang lain, tetapi ia juga tak bisa diam, ia merasa khawatir dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Itu bukan suara Chanyeol, melainkan Kris yang menatapnya terkejut.

"O-oppa? Ka-kau sudah kembali?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Ia takut Kris akan mencurigainya.

"Sudah, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kris yang sibuk melepas sepatu dan mengunci pintu depan.

"Ak baru saja dari dapur untuk minum, Maaf Oppa aku seenaknya dirumah ini" sesal Baekhyun.

Kris terkekeh kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu Baekhyun, anggap saja ini rumahmu. Bukankah kau anggota baru keluarga ini?" goda Kris.

"Ahh ne Oppa, gamshahamnida" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum _eyesmile_ nya yang menawan.

"Ayo kembali tidur Baek, ini sudah larut malam. Aku harus ke kamar Chanyeol lebih dulu untuk mengambil laptop ku yang dipinjam olehnya".

Ucapan terakhir Kris membuat Baekhyun menegang,apa reaksi Kris jika tahu Chanyeol tidak ada di kamarnya sekarang? Ia takut Kris akan murka pada Chanyeol dan memberitahukannya pada Tn. Park.

"O-oppa..." panggil Baekhyun cepat. Kris menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Itu.. Chan-Chanyeollie... Di-dia-"

"Dia tidak di rumah?" tanya Kris cepat membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Oppa sudah- tahu?" tanya Baekhyun gagap.

"Itu sudah biasa" jawab Kris disertai kekehan.

"Mianhaeyo Oppa, aku tidak bisa melarang Chanyeol" sesal Baekhyun menunduk.

"Gwaenchana Baekhyun-ahh, ia sangat keras kepala" ujar Kris jengah mengingat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Oppa.. tidak marah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Kris terkekeh kemudian berkata, "Awalnya iya, tapi Chanyeol adikku dan aku menyayanginya. Sampai saat ini Ayah belum tahu kalau Chanyeol sering keluar tengah malam. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Ayah? Aku tak mau Ayah berbuat kasar pada Chanyeol" jelas Kris mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"Kembalilah tidur, ini sudah terlalu malam" ucap Kris yang segera diangguki Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Minggu ini adalah 'Pekan Olahrga SMA Woosang', acara ini diadakan pada musim gugur untuk menyambut datangnya Musim Dingin. Rutin diadakan setiap tahun oleh OSIS SMA Woosang, acara ini hanya mengadakan pertandingan sepakbola dan bola basket putra. Dan para siswi hanya berfungsi sebagai pemandu sorak untuk memeriahkan acara.

Dalam satu regu sepakbola maupun basket terdiri atas 2 kelas. Entah hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir, kelas Baekhyun dan kelas Chanyeol dipasangkan membentuk sebuah regu. Baekhyun sungguh _shock_ mengetahui itu, terlebih Chanyeol ikut bermain di regu tersebut. Ia dibuat semakin tidak bisa menghindari namja itu.

"Baekhyun-ahh, ayo lihat pertandingan sepakbola nya!" ajak teman - temannya sekelas nya.

"Ahh aku malas sekali, aku pulang saja ya!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kau punya suara yang melengking dan itu bagus untuk menyemangati teman sekelas kita". Teman - teman Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh.

Dan Baekhyun berakhir di tribun lapangan sepakbola sekolah bersama teman - teman lainnya. Mata Baekhyun menelusuri lapangan sepakbola yang luas itu, ia menemukan teman - teman sekelas nya bersiap di tengah lapangan hingga sosok tinggi dengan jersey kesebelasan berwarna kuning stabilo dengan nomor punggung 61 bernama Park Chanyeol tertangkap netra sipit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlalu fokus pada pertandingan hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya, babak pertama pun di mulai. Jujur saja Baekhyun lebih fokus memperhatikan Chanyeol daripada memperhatikan pertandingan sepakbola. Ia serasa ditarik oleh pesona Chanyeol ditengah lapangan saat ini, bagaimana ia berlari, menendang bola bahkan saat ia mengibaskan rambut nya yang terlihat begitu tampan. Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa ia semakin ditarik kedalam perasaan menyukai pada sang Kapten Basket tersebut.

Chanyeol pun menyebabkan kesalahan diakhir babak pertama, ia tak sengaja mendorong regu lawan di kotak terlarang menyebabkan finalti untuk regu lawan, dan Baekhyun seketika merasa khawatir, apa Chanyeol tak apa - apa melihat ia mendapat peringatan dari wasit.

Babak kedua dimulai, tapi ia tak melihat Chanyeol di tengah lapangan melainkan berdiri di tepi lapangan.

'Apa ia tidak diizinkan bertanding setelah melakukan kesalahan tadi?' batin Baekhyun.

Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat sang lelaki tampan merasa diperhatikan hingga tatapan mereka bertemu membuat letupan kecil di jantung masing - masing.

'A-aku.. Ketahuan...' batin Baekhyun kemudian memutus pandangan nya ke arah lapangan berpura - pura sibuk memperhatikan pertandingan.

Setelah Chanyeol kembali fokus pada pertandingan, ia kembali memilih memperhatikan punggung seseorang yang membelakanginya. Hingga salah seorang teman sekelas Baekhyun mencetak gol untuk regu mereka membuat para gadis dari kelas Baekhyun bersorak senang membuat si gadis mungil tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang mecetak gol?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Jimin yang mencetak gol!" jawab salah seorang teman sekelas Baekhyun.

"Jeongmal? JIMIN-AHHH FIGHTING!" teriakan keras Baekhyun yang paling kentara diantara teman - temannya yang lain. Dan sekilas ia dapat melihat Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya membuat Baekhyun menjadi merona tanpa diketahui siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu ini entah mengapa menjadi hari - hari yang mengejutkan untuk Byun Baekhyun. Alih - alih berniat menghindari Park Chanyeol, ia malah selalu dipertemukan setiap hari dengan namja tampan si kapten basket tersebut.

Setelah hari Senin di pertemukan di lapangan sepakbola sekolah, hari Selasa, Rabu dan seterusya dalam minggu ini mereka juga bertemu.

Hari Selasa, Baekhyun dan Tao sedang berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli air mineral sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Dan apa yang di dapatnya ketika tiba di kantin? Ia menemukan Chanyeol bersama dua temannya Sungyeol dan Zelo. Mereka sedang bersantai ria di kantin sembari minum sekaleng minuman soda. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama terkejutnya, mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu di kantin yang sedang sepi ini.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu mesin minuman untuk membeli sekaleng lemon tea dingin kesukaannya.

Setelah mendapatkannya, ia melihat Tao yang masih sibuk memilih minumannya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin hingga netra nya hinggap pada seorang lelaki tinggi yang menatapnya begitu _intens_ , dan lagi - lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkesiap dengan tatapan itu.

'Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' batin Baekhyun kembali memunggungi lelaki tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Rabu, Baekhyun keluar dari Gereja sekolahnya setelah belajar Kerohanian dari seorang suster sekolah mereka. Ia 'baru akan' berjalan menuju pintu, tapi apa yang didapatinya di depan pintu utama? Seorang Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu utama dan tepat dihadapannya. Sekali lagi darah nya di buat berdesir menemukan lelaki bermarga Park itu hingga mereka kembali bertatapan dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang hanya berjarak sekitar 30cm, jika saja suara Himchan tidak menginterupsi nya, mungkin tatapan itu tidak akan terputus. Tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa kagum dan takjub, tentu saja tanpa disadari kedua pasang sejoli ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Kamis, Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur tak bertemu Chanyeol hari ini di sekolah, ia masih belum sanggup mengotrol detak jantungnya saat berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia mulai memiliki rasa suka pada Chanyeol, tapi ia cukup pesimis Chanyeol juga menyukainya.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengikuti kursus belajar dengan guru pembimbing yang disewa oleh para orangtua bersama teman sekelas yang lain.

Beberapa teman Baekhyun sudah di jemput dan pulang sendiri dengan Bus. Kini tinggal Baekhyun, Sehun, Jinyoung dan Yongguk yang masih disana, sedangkan beberapa teman sekelas yang lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

Ia sudah menghubungi sang Eomma untuk meminta jemput tetapi handphone Eomma nya bahkan tidak aktif sama sekali, ia tidak mungkin meminta jemput pada sang Ayah karena ia tahu ayahnya sedang bekerja. Jika naik Bus? Halte sungguh jauh dari sini dan ia takut berjalan sendirian ke halte.

'Tahu begini aku ikut pulang dengan Sungjong dan Jin saja' gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Tiba - tiba sebuah motor masuk ke pekarangan rumah Guru pengajar.

"Nuguya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jinyoung.

"Mungkin murid 2.E , kudengar jadwal belajar mereka setelah kita" jawab Yongguk.

Baekhyun merasa tak asing dengan motor dan pengendara nya hingga kaca helm terbuka menampakkan sosok yang sangat ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Namja tampan yang beberapa hari ini merasuki pikirannya hingga masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Dan Baekhyun merasa cukup bodoh tak lihai mengenali postur itu.

Chanyeol menatap semuanya satu - persatu, hingga akhirnya ia menyapa Yongguk yang satu - satu nya hanya dikenalnya -selain Baekhyun tentu-.

"Baek, lebih baik pulang degaanku saja. Daripada kau pulang lebih lama. Eomma mu belum tentu akan menjemputmu sedangkan malam semakin larut" saran Sehun. Sejak tadi Sehun sudah mengajak nya untuk pulang bersama tapi tetap saja ia menolak.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun dan Jinyoung.

"Aku pulang dengan Sehun saja." putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Park Chanyeol pun berjalan masuk, tanpa siapapun sadari jari tangan Chanyeol membuat sebuah kepalan kuat membuat buku - buku jarinya memutih. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'Kenapa aku peduli padanya?' batin Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat, ini adalah jam istirahat. Baekhyun baru mendapatkan nampan makan siangnya bersama Tao dan Himchan. Mereka mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi. Tapi baru saja akan memulai makan siangnya, ia kembali menemukan Park Chanyeol yang baru datang dengan makan siangnya dan sialnya duduk di kursi yang berada didepan meja tempat Baekhyun makan siang. Chanyeol menatapnya tapi tak se _intens_ sebelumnya. Ia bahkan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan nya yang biasa seolah - olah tak ada apapun diantara keduanya.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari seorang Park Chanyeol berkali - kali menatap kearahnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Dan ya, seperti itulah Baekhyun menghadapi hari - hari nya yang dipenuhi dengan wajah Park Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun fikir lagi, sebelumnya ia juga sering bertemu Chanyeol ia tidak peduli, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa untuk 'tidak' peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun , Luhan dan Yixing sedang duduk di sebuah coffee shop di tengah pusat Itaewon. Entahlah? Sebenarnya Luhan yang meminta bertemu dan Baekhyun sudah mengerti maksudnya, sekarang ada pula Yixing disana yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa.

"Baek, kurasa kau mengerti alasan ku meminta bertemu" ujar Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Itu adalah suara Yixing.

"Yixing, aku bahkan sudah menceritakan ini padamu kemarin. Ku harap kau ingat?!" jengah Luhan.

"Hei teman - teman.. Aku akan menceritakan ini pada kalian, tapi kumohon jangan canggung seperti ini. Kalian sekarang sepertj mengintrogasi diriku" kesal Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baekhyunnie~ kau bisa cerita setelah pesanan kita datang" putus Luhan pada akhirnya.

Pesanan mereka pun datang 5 menit kemudian. Mereka menyeruput pesanan masing - masing dengan tekun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara.

"Aku dijodohkan teman - teman" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Yixing menghentikan acara minumnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian terdengar tawa kecil dari kedua teman - temannya.

"Kkkkk~ Hei Byun, kau hidup di Era Joseon?" tawa Luhan dan Yixing bersahutan dan bertambah keras.

"Dengan Park Chanyeol"

Hening...

"Apa?" -Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol?" - Yixing.

Keadaan kembali hening. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baiklah, jujur saja aku juga terkejut pada awalnya. Orangtua ku menjodohkan ku tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Dan aku juga terkejut bahwa ternyata namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan ya semuanya terjadi"

"Jadi benar saat kita bertemu di supermarket kau benar - benar bersama Park Chanyeol dan kalian memang sudah ada hubungan?" tanya Luhan meminta kepastian. Dan tentu saja Luhan sudah menceritakan ini pada Yixing sebelumnya.

"Saat itu memang benar aku bersama dia ke supermarket, itu atas suruhan Ibunya Chanyeol. Dan ya kami berhubungan atas paksaan orangtua, jadi itu belum bisa kau sebut sebuah hubungan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya setidaknya kalian akan menjadi sepasang suami - istri dimasa depan" balas Luhan membuat Yixing terkikik geli dan Baekhyun menjadi geram.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sangat menggelikan!" gertak Baekhyun.

"Hei Baek, aku baca di internet bahwa seseorang akan mendapatkan pertanda jodoh nya di usia 17tahun. Sesuai dengan usia mu saat ini" timpal Yixing.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal itu atau aku akan pulang" kesal Baekhyun membuat kedua sahabat nya terkekeh geli..

"Ah ya, bukankah Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih?" ucap Luhan spontan. Seketika Baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya terlihat bimbang.

"Aku tahu itu teman - teman, tapi.. aku bisa apa saat orangtuaku dan orangtuanya yang meminta" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum hambar.

"Kau.. menyukainya ya?" tanya Yixing pelan.

Baekhyun tersentak mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Ia juga bingung perasaannya, padahal sebelum nya ia yakin bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih labil memutuskannya.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa membedakan ini hanyalah sebuah kekaguman atau aku benar - benar menyukainya. Dan jujur saja aku mulai merasa nyaman di dekat Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun.

"Lama kelamaan kau akan menyadari dan memutuskan perasaanmu Baek" balas Yixing tersenyum lembut. Sungguh, Yixing adalah pakar cinta terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\+ TBC +

Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang sungguh ngaret ini, dikarenakan kesibukan UH + UAS sebulan berturut - turut.

Maaf chapter ini cukup mengecewakan, masih pendekkah FF nya? Aduhh bingung mau dibikin panjang gimana lagi soalnya ngetiknya di HP hehe :v

Semoga chap depan fast update ya soalnya aku udah liburan semester.

See you next chapter ^^


End file.
